


Trapeze

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [668]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, Circus!AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedIf you're still doing the fanfic trope mash-up circus au + intimate artistry + brotp John and Penelope
Series: prompt ficlets [668]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Trapeze

You had to love your partner to do what they did. 

Across the wide space of the big top, Penny was rolling her neck like she always did when she was nervous about a new trick. John glanced down, but his brother was in charge of the safety net, it was always ready to catch them.

Across the way, Penny had unhooked her trapeze bar and raised her hand.

“Ready,” he called back, signalling as he unhooked his own bar with a flick of his foot.

Around and below them, the noises of the circus being set up rang and echoed, but up here it was just the two of them.

Penny jumped and launched first, and John took his beat from her as he launched a heartbeat later, accounting for his greater mass as he sped down in an arc to meet her halfway. Their feet touched, a kiss of skin on skin, and he could hear her laughing as they swept back out, building their momentum.

Three more sweeps and they were ready, he could tell by the way her hands shuffled wider on the bar, the way her body relaxed into the swing. “HUP!” He called, and she launched without looking, swinging and twisting so elegantly in the air, arms outstretched as he swept down.

The bar dug into the skin behind his knees, but his lock was good as they clasped each others arms. She was grinning up at him, her hair starting to creep loose and fly behind her as they swing. “Great!” he called out to her.

She grinned up. “The catch could use some work.”

John laughed and let her go, hearing her giggle all the way down to the net.


End file.
